


Helpless

by StrawberryNightmare



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNightmare/pseuds/StrawberryNightmare
Summary: Drabble. After Congratulations and before The Black Halo, Cabe and his take on his relationship with Leah.





	

Cabe knew how everyone involved felt. He knew Walter disapproved of Leah.

Cabe cared, but he also knew how he felt about Leah.

She had captivated him. Grabbed him by the lapels from the very beginning. He felt like a smitten teenager, but knew it was more than that.

Leah kept him on his toes. They enjoyed some of the same things, but had enough differences to keep things interesting. She put up with his John Wayne movies and he watched her gory horror films.

She made him feel helpless in a way he hadn’t in a long time. _Love_.


End file.
